


Chicken Nuggets

by lovelyladylorelei



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, This was for PruHunWeek2019!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyladylorelei/pseuds/lovelyladylorelei
Summary: Gil is being defiant while craving the sweet release of death, chicken nuggets, and Lizzy's kisses.





	Chicken Nuggets

"No! That's not how it works, you giant nerd!"   
  
"Well I think that's how it works, so it does!"   
  
"Gil, no."   
  
"Gil  _ YES _ !"   
  
"Will you let me help you or will you continue to defy the laws of Math?"   
  
"I want chicken nuggets."   
  
"Gilbert."   
  
"Math isn't very cash money in my book, so I don't like it. We should get chicken nuggets instead."   
  
"Gilbert please, you said you wanted to turn this C into an A. Either let me help you or we definitely will not be getting chicken nuggets."   
  
"Hm... Fine. I will do it, just watch me!"   
  
"Boasting about it isn't actually doing it, so hurry up and do this equation."   
  
Gilbert reluctantly finished the equation, and soon the rest of the work with Eliza's help and minor complaints. After putting away their materials, they headed off to acquire the much needed chicken nuggets. In the car, they talked.   
  
"I really dislike Math. Science is so much better. You get to mess around with chemicals and learn about cool shit!"   
  
"Isn't Math a part of Science?" Lizzy was confused on how someone who does good in Science can do bad in Math. Weren't they both used together most of the time?   
  
"Yeah, but it isn't the main focus. If Math were cool like Science, maybe I'd do better."    
  
"Really? So what you're saying is that the only reason you're doing bad in Math is because you dislike it?"   
  
"Maybe? I don't know.. The professor is a real prick too, that jackass. He always gives us shit for every little mistake. It's not very helpful."    
  
"Well, I'm here for a reason. To help you succeed and not do dumb shit."   
  
"And to be mean to me. How dare you insult me and my gracious dumbassery. You should feel blessed being around me."   
  
"Everytime I'm around you I feel as if my brain cells slowly get smaller and smaller until they cease to exist."   
  
After that comment, Gilbert let out a very dramatic gasp. Faking offence, he huffed. "That's your own fault for loving me, you little dork."   
  
"Don't call me little! I can and will kick your ass!"   
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that you're small."   
  
Eliza huffed and turned away from Gilbert, ignoring him until they pulled into the drive thru of a Burger King. Or as Gil liked to call it,  _ "The Almighty Bubger Kirg." _   
  
"Are you going to speak to me, or pout about being a small can of rage?"   
  
Unknown to Gilbert, Eliza was planning a form of revenge for insulting her. She looked away, pretending to ignore him out of hurt. They soon pulled up to the window, ordering a bunch of chicken nuggets and some drinks. They received their food and headed back to the dorm, the car ride silent. Once arriving, they headed inside and began to eat. Not so soon after they began eating, Liz giggled.   
  
"Why're you giggling? Eat your nuggies before I do."   
  
No response from Eliza, just more giggles as she stuffed her face with more nuggets. They continued to eat, finishing the chicken nuggets and sodas. As Gil got up to sit on the couch, he was met with a pillow tossed at his face.    
  
"That's what you get for calling me small, you dingus!"   
  
"Oh it's on,  _ birdie _ ."   
  
Gilbert rushed to grab the two couch pillows, swiftly throwing them at her. She quickly ducked, dodging the pillows. They stood and looked at eachother, making eye contact before diving for the pillows. Grabbing one, Gilbert threw it at Lizzy. Hitting her square in the face, she fell back onto the floor. Before Gil could do more, she grabbed the other pillow and stuffed it in his face, successfully pushing him onto the ground. Climbing on top of him, she continuously hit him with the pillow gently.   
  
"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR CALLING ME SMALL, RAT BOY!"   
  
Fits of laughter is all Gil could answer with, finding it funny how such a small woman could be filled with such rage. It was cute. After some more messing around and pillow fighting, Liz plopped on top of Gil, laying on his chest. Both were very out of breath from their shenanigans, and quite exhausted. Looking down at Lizzy, Gilbert spoke.   
  
"And you say I'm the dork, you dork."   
  
"Oh shush, you're the bigger dork."   
  
"No you!"   
  
"As if."   
  
They giggled, their laughs dying down into a moment of silence. Liz took this moment to admire Gil's many facial features, noting how attractive he actually was. His pretty skin with its many scars, his soft fluffy hair, his beautiful hair. This man was perfect in every way, and she loved him. She was happy with the way things were, and thanked God once or twice for getting her into this college. Gilbert was surely a good man, and was someone worth loving.    
  
Gilbert looked at Liz some more, her mind seemingly in another place as her gaze studied him. What was she thinking? He couldn't guess. All he could know is that she was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever come across. A divine Goddess, if you will. Feeling the sudden urge to kiss her, he spoke.   
  
"May I challenge a fair maiden to a face battle?"   
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, Eliza chuckled. "Yes, of course."   
  
Gilbert smiled, moving them in an upright position. He then pulled Liz into a kiss. As they shared the moment of passion, his hand made its way to her face, stroking her cheek softly as his other one trailed into her long pretty locks. Liz wrapped her arms around Gil's neck, pulling herself closer to him. Unfortunately, air was a necessity and they parted from one another, Liz moving to snuggle against Gil's chest. Nothing but peaceful silence was heard until Gil mumbled out the words  _ "I love you" _ , returned by Liz in a sleepy manner. Liz suggested moving to the bed since it was getting late, and it'd be more comfortable. Gil agreed, picking her up and carrying her to the bed, small giggles heard along the way. They both plopped into bed, saying a few  _ "good nights" _ before shutting the lights off, drifting to sleep in one another's arms.


End file.
